


Blurry

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Wow, you are so much more blind than I thought you were."
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation in a Trashstack discord about Ben trying on Richie's glasses.

“Jesus, Rich, your glasses are so dirty,” Ben said, reaching across the table to gently take Richie’s glasses off his face. “I can see the thumbprints over here. How are you able to see through these?”

Richie shrugged, looking at the blurry blob across from him as Ben cleaned his glasses. He couldn’t see what Ben was doing and went back to their dinner, waiting for Ben to return his glasses. “I didn’t really notice.”

“Wow, you are so much more blind than I thought you were,” Ben said and Richie looked up, leaning forward and squinting his eyes. He could just make out Ben wearing his glasses and a smile grew on his face.

“Did the coke bottle ones I wore as a kid not tip you off?” Richie laughed, grabbing his phone. He couldn’t see Ben well enough to make out how he looked in them and he wanted to. 

“I don’t think I really thought about it much,” Ben answered and Richie could see a blurry hand reaching up to take them off. 

“No! I want to see what you look like in them!” Richie said, fumbling to get the camera open. 

“They’re hurting my eyes.”

“Just a second,” Richie said, aiming his phone at Ben and taking a couple of pictures. “There. Now give them back. I can’t fucking see.”

Ben handed them over and Richie slipped them on, looking down at his phone, swiping through the pictures and laughing. Every single one, Ben had some kind of silly face as he tried to look through the glasses. He decided to set one of them as his lock screen before showing Ben. “Look at you, Handsome!”

“Like you didn’t already know what I look like in glasses, I have reading ones.”

“Yeah, but those don’t look anything like mine and you look hot.”

Ben gave a soft sigh. “You tell me I look hot in everything.”

“That’s cause you do,” Richie said, taking a screenshot of his lockscreen and opening up his Instagram.

“Now what are you doing?”

“It’s Monday.”

“Okay?”

“Hashtag man crush Monday!” Richie grinned and blew a kiss at Ben. “and everyone needs to see my man crush.”

Ben just rolled his eyes, going back to his dinner. “You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me.”

Ben sighed and smiled at Richie. “Yeah. I do.”


End file.
